The present invention relates generally to terrain mapping, and more particularly to three dimensional terrain mapping.
It is often desirable to generate a terrain map for a particular geographic area. One particular case is a golf course, for which a terrain map is useful for golfers playing on the course. It is often the case that a golf course will provide a basic two dimensional terrain map to golfers. For example, it is customary for such a two dimensional terrain map to be included on a back portion of a course scorecard. While useful to a certain extent, such a two dimensional terrain map provides only limited information.
More useful to a golfer is a three dimensional terrain map, which adds terrain elevation information to the basic two dimensional map. However, the generation of a three dimensional terrain map is a more complex and expensive undertaking, and as such, they are rarely provided to golfers.
What is needed is a convenient and cost effective technique for generating a three dimensional terrain map of a geographic area.